Never be alone
by R0zes743
Summary: NaLu one-shot. Will he come back alive? Lucy is more depressed than ever persuaded she won't ever see him again.


**Hi guys, I felt like writing a little one-shot. I got this idea from somebody who wrote a story for amehanaa. It's called** _ **Fifteen years**_ **and the author's name is** _ **The Official Book Lover.**_ **Go read it, it is actually really great! It's my first one shot and I don't actually know if it is great. So, a review would really be appreciated! By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail's characters they all belong to the Hiro Mashima. I also used the song** _ **Never be alone**_ **of** _ **Shawn Mendes**_ **(Really good song btw) because I thought it matched with my story. I don't own this as well. Hope you guys will like this short story**

 **Enjoy!**

"We don't have a choice Luce"

"I'm sure we can find something else"

"I think it is the right thing to do. We need to do this for the baby. I want him to live and happy life with his mother. If I go on this 'trip', I'll be sure my family will have all the money necessary to live happily."

"Life won't be the same without you around. You can't leave me! What am I going to say to our child when he'll ask me where his father is? What will I tell you when he'll ask me to see you? Answer me Natsu!"

"It's going to be alright. I may not come back alive but remember that I'll always live in there" He said pointing at her chest

"In your heart"

Tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't stop them, but actually, she didn't want to either. Her husband was going in another country for about a year and she was practically sure he wouldn't come back, at least not alive. How was she supposed to react to that? Looking like she didn't cared at all? Like he didn't mean that much to him?

Surely not. He had been her best friend for years and soon realizing their feelings for each other had paired up to form a couple. She was now married and was baring a child which he was the father of. How could she just let him go? She had lived most of her life with him. All the time they spend together, made them create some precious memories she would never forget even when she'd go into the other world. In fact, that guy represented everything for her. He was her family, her best friend, her lover and the father of her child.

As she took a look at him, she noticed water flowing from his eyes. _Tears._ In her entire life, it was the first time she ever saw Natsu shed tears. He had always been the optimistic guy, always smiling and grinning enjoying life more than everyone else. This was probably what she liked the most about him because it changed her in a way.

When she left her father, she didn't have a single clue of what a real family was. That pink haired guy, with all the things he did, great or bad, made her understand this. He made her feel happier than ever. She was finally starting to enjoy life again like she probably used to do when her precious mother was still alive. But then again, all happy things have an end.

She didn't thought it would end this way. She hoped they would get older together and die together. Have a happy life in brief. But then again, she guessed she wished for too much great things to happen. He needed to get away from her. Get into the army because they didn't have much more money left to live happily. He had to do this sacrifice for their child. But risking his life wasn't the greatest idea in her point of view because she truly knew that the chance to see him alive again would be equal to one or two percent which was really low.

Natsu was holding her in a tight embrace. Still crying on her shoulder. He didn't want to let go either. Natsu hated to see his wife cry. He had made her the promise she wouldn't cry again, not until he was dead, but he fail miserably. Though, he thought about their beautiful child that would probably live in better conditions than if he was still there. He felt like he would be a nuisance. If he got into the army, his family would have enough money. That brought him at least a bit more courage.

As he looked back at his wife, he pressed his lips against hers and touched her enormous belly feeling their baby moving. He wished he could at least see him once, but he won't probably get this chance. As he started pulling away, Lucy put two little papers in his hands. There was a picture of her and one of their child in her belly.

"Please don't forget us okay" She said trying to be strong.

"I won't I promise" He said kissing her softly again. He then started to walk away tears rushing down his face.

 ***Ten years later***

 _I promise that one day I'll be around,_

 _I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound_

 _Right now it's pretty crazy_

 _And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

 _Hey, I know there are some things we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _So let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _Take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _Never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When you miss me close your eyes_

 _I may be far but never gone_

 _When you fall asleep tonight_

 _Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

 _Hey, I know there are somethings we need to talk about_

 _And I can't stay_

 _So let me hold you for a little longer now_

 _And take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _Never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _And take a piece of my heart_

 _And make it all your own_

 _So when we are apart_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _You'll never be alone_

"Mom can't you just stop listening to this depressive song please? It's starting to get on my nerves"

"I can't help it, it reminds me of your father" She said starting to cry

"It's been ten years and I still can't get over with it. Guess I love…"

"Stop it already! Mom, can't you understand? What will it change if you cry every day? It won't bring him back. So please stop crying because knowing my father, he wouldn't want us to be sad. So let's just enjoy life like we are supposed to. After all, he sacrificed himself for us to be happy not depressed like you are right now. Don't you know how it feels to see you like this? It hurts. Sometimes I wish I was never born because I think you might have been happier if I hadn't been there. After all it's because of me papa left isn't it?"

"No honey, don't say such things. It isn't the fault of somebody in particular. Guess this was meant to happen. Though, I don't regret a single thing. Even though I would have known your father was going to go to the army, I wouldn't have chosen anybody to replace him. I would have still dated him because he is the only man I ever loved in my entire life. I hope someday you'll encounter a girl that makes you feel the same way as I felt when I was with daddy. Somebody that'll make your heart race and have butterflies in your stomachs. Somebody that you'll miss even though he just left. And when that day will come, I'll be the happiest mother of all."

"Like hell I would fall in love with a girl! I'd punch her right in the face like I did the other day with that Gruvia bastard. " Nashi said his fist now on fire.

"You are exactly like your father" Lucy said smiling for the first time since a long time as she played with the spiky blonde hair of her son.

 **A week later***

"Happy birthday mama" said excited little Nashi

"Thank you honey"

Suddenly, Lucy heard a noise coming from upstairs. It looked like someone had entered her house. Worried, Lucy told Nashi to wait for her until she'd come back, but like his father, he didn't wanted to let her mother go upstairs only pretending he was the only man left to protect her from mean people. And so he followed her, making Lucy feeling even more anxious. As she prepared to LUCYKICK the person that had intruded their houses without her permission, she froze on the spot when she saw a familiar pink haired boy standing beside the window a wide grin plastered across his face. Lucy couldn't move. This wasn't actually possible. There were two possibilities, the first one was that she was seeing ghosts and the other one was that she was dead.

"Don't come near mommy or all burn your ass old geezer" Nashi said his fist on fire ready to punch the pink haired freak.

"Luce is this Nashi?" Natsu asked

"How do you know my name and I dare you calling mommy with stupid names" Nashi yelled

"Luce?"

"You stupid idiotic pyromaniac freak!" Lucy said running towards him.

"Luce, calm…"

"I thought I'd never see you again" She said crying against his chest holding him tightly like she was afraid he would disappear again.

"I'm here now" He said softly pressing his lips against hers.

"Hey you stupid pink haired freak! Who do you think you are? Don't go on doing some disgusting things to mommy!"

"Who are you calling a freak you little brat!" Natsu said breaking the kiss!

"You dumbass!"

"He's exactly like you, but younger!" Lucy said giggling softly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mama who's that guy anyway? If he's trying to take daddy's place, I'll make sure to burn him to a crisp because nobody will take papa's place" Nashi screamed

"Don't worry sweetie, nobody's going to take daddy's place. That guy is actually your father" she said a smile spreading across her lips.

"Wait what? Mom you have such bad tastes."

"Repeat that again!" said Natsu approaching the little kid his whole arm on fire.

"I am your creator so have more respect you little asshole"

"Mommy, daddy is mean with me"

"Shut up you two already! Apologize to each other!" Lucy said a dark aura surrounding her.

"Did mama have always been that scary?" Nashi asked as he almost pee his pants.

"Sorry!" said Natsu scared like hell

"Yeah I-I'm so-sorry too"


End file.
